Choices
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A "what if" I got off the episode "The Murdered Party".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The quarter moon and the few stars that hung in the sky gave the lone traveler, a young woman forced to travel to San Francisco alone when her cousin who had been accompanying her had been killed in a freak accident, very little light to travel in. She wished she could see the trees she was passing through better, but she couldn't make the moon change shapes or force more stars to come out; besides, she had no time to stop. If she made the kind of time she was hoping too, she'd be out into wide open country before the sun arose for the day. However, those plans were changed as she heard what sounded like a firearm going off and then the definite sound of a commotion off to her left. When the wind picked up and began kicking up some dirt, she pulled her scarf around the majority of her face and tied it so it wouldn't move. She then turned her horse off the path and pushed the animal through the woods. When she'd traveled, maybe, four hundred feet, she saw a man lying on the ground being attacked by three men. She quickly removed her small pistol from the pocket in her skirt and shot the man who was getting ready to stab their victim lying on the ground. The attacker dropped to the ground, dead. The other two men ran not even stopping to see who it was that had come upon them.

She jumped off her horse, ran to the stranger on the ground and gasped. He'd been shot in the shoulder and stabbed twice in the thigh. She quickly grabbed whatever cloth she happened to have in the supplies she always carried with her and went to work on stopping the bleeding. The few times she looked at the stranger's face she couldn't help but think 'he sure is a handsome one'. After she'd taken care of the stranger the best she could, she started hunting around to see if there was anything she could make a travois out of. While she wondered if the bullet had gone in through the front or the back, it didn't matter. The fact that bullet had gone straight through the man's shoulder made it so she didn't feel more panicked than she already felt. As it was, she consoled herself with the fact that at least she just had to tend to his wounds, not play surgeon.

"No," the man started tossing his back and forth, "Have to warn...have to warn my brother...' his voice trailed off as Marissa, who had knelt down beside him and laid her hand upon his uninjured shoulder.

"Shhh, you'll be fine, sir. I'm watchin' ya now. Nobody here's gonna hurt ya now. I give ya my word." She just hoped her aunt and uncle would understand her late arrival. She watched as the stranger opened up his eyes and as he looked upon the stranger who had stepped in to help him, as if to ask who she was and what had happened.

Feeling like she had no time for introductions, the young woman quickly told him how she'd found him and apologized for the dead man that was nearby. "I haven't had time to bury him. Who was he?" she asked glancing over at the dead man, though she never got an answer as the good looking stranger went to answer only to slip back into unconsciousness. She sighed as she retrieved her bedroll and began laying it out near the stranger. She'd never even come close to sleeping near a man before only she couldn't see how she was going to get away from doing it now. The man was hurt; he might need her help during the night. If she was to be there for him, she couldn't be sleeping hundreds of feet away from him.

"Well, girl," she said as she finished laying out her bed and began taking care of her horse, "it looks like we'll have to turn back in the mornin'. I don't have a clue how far the next town up the line is; however, Lodi isn't that far back. Our friend will need a doctor. After all, without proper medication, infection could set in." The horse only neighed as his owner tethered him to the closest true and then laid down. A portion of the young woman rested the best she could, the other part kept an ear open, prepared for what could prove to be one very long night.

~oOo~

"Jarrod! Heath!" Nick slammed the door behind him as he entered the house, causing Victoria, who had just been preparing to put new flowers on the small table in the living room, to jump slightly backwards.

"Nick!" Victoria looked at her middle son, who looked as if he had more than one layer of dirt upon his clothes and face, with exasperation in her voice. "Can you not enter a home without raising the roof?"

"Sorry, mother." Nick apologized as he entered the living room, looking around as he did. "I thought Jarrod and Heath were supposed to be back by now." His brothers had gone to Lodi; Jarrod to see a client and Heath to talk to a man about some horses. Nick had been expecting them home for the past few hours, and he was now growing impatient.

"Jarrod sent a wire this morning. His business is taking a bit longer than he thought it would." Victoria told him once she had the flowers in place. "He also said Heath was having a bit of trouble ironing out the deal on the horses." The fact that she wasn't worried could be seen, as she was more than relaxed as she stepped away from the table.

Nick was annoyed at that. He was sure it meant "Old Man Johnson" was trying to raise the price on the horses to a ridiculous amount. Only there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He had to grab a sandwich and get back out to the north pasture and get the fence fixed, not just repaired enough to keep the cattle from leaving their land. "Well hope they both get home soon. Fred needed to talk to Jarrod about a man he has in the jail, and I need Heath's help here on the ranch." Nick growled the last part as he left the living room and headed to the dining room.

Victoria only smiled as she followed her son. She might have told him to settle down, and that his brothers would surely be home by the following day. Surely he could survive a twenty-four hour delay.


	2. Getting Help

**Chapter Two**

It was noon before the young woman rode into Lodi, her arm around her patient's chest. Unable to come up with anything to make a travois out of, she'd had no choice but to help the stranger, who had been just conscious enough that morning to move with her help, into the saddle; it had not exactly been easy considering how short she was. The young woman was more than grateful when the sheriff of Lodi came running up to her and reached up for the stranger in her saddle, as he'd begun to fall and she couldn't keep him in the saddle.

Sheriff Lee didn't have to ask who the hurt man was; he knew. Still, he didn't feel he had time to ask what the gentleman was doing with a woman he had never seen before. "Who are you, and where did you find him?" the sheriff asked as he hurried towards the doctor carrying his injured friend.

"Name's Marissa Adams," she said as she dismounted and paid a young boy who happened to be walking money to take her horse to the livery stable, "I came across him last night." She went on to quickly explain what had happened. "There's a dead man three of four miles out of town, didn't have anything to bury him with so I cover him up the best I could with rocks." By the time she finished talking they had reached the doctor's office. The doctor had seen them coming through the window and stood with the door wide open.

"What happened?" He asked as the sheriff laid the doctor's newest patient upon the bed that sat in a room near the back of the office.

Marissa repeated what she'd told the sheriff then said, "I have no clue to who he is. He had no identification upon him. Those other two fellows must have taken it, if it even existed in the first place."

"I don't need it. He and his family are good friends to many people in this town. I'm going to the telegraph office and send a telegram to Stockton." Sheriff Lee told her as he hurried out the door. The doctor shut the door to the examining room, but not before asking her if she had some time to spare, as he would need help taking care of the man. He had a few other cases he needed to check on as soon as he was done here.

Marissa would have rolled her eyeballs, only it gave her the excuse she needed to avoid going to her aunt and uncle's. After telling the doctor she'd stick around, Marissa sat down telling herself that the sheriff could have at least told her who the injured fellow was before he ran out the door.

While she waited, Marissa thought on her own situation and San Francisco. No one had forced her to accept her aunt and uncle's offer; okay, probably because the law was on her side. Still, with the death of her parents and brother, her aunt and uncle had meant well. After giving it a lot more thought, Marissa decided that while she would stay and help the doctor with the injured stranger; she was also going to write a letter thanking her aunt and uncle for offering to let her live with them. She'd make sure they knew she really was grateful for the fact that they were concerned about her being alone in the west and would promise to visit them. However, she was going to also stand her ground and explain that, while she liked San Francisco and loved the idea of spending time there, she had no desire to live in that city on an everyday basis. For their peace of mind, Marissa would point out that her skills in sewing were excellent; she held a teaching certificate and she'd done her share of domestic work. So they needn't worry about her being unable to provide for herself. By the time the brown hair, middle aged doctor opened the door to the exam room, Marissa had a peace of mind when it came to her welfare; one that had evaded her since her parents' and brother's death.

"I apologize," Dr. Tanner said, as he smiled at the young woman before him, "I should have asked you how much experience you've had, if any, when it comes to the medical field. The only excuse I have is I've been extremely busy and did not take the time to think properly when I saw who the sheriff was bringing in."

Marissa gave him a polite smile as she glanced towards the open door. She could see the man she'd saved lying on the bed with bandages wrapped around his abdomen and shoulder. "First, don't worry. I've helped take care of plenty of hurt or sick people, though no, I have never been to medical school. Second, you know him and the sheriff knows him, but Sheriff Lee said he was sending a telegram to Stockton."

"Yes, we do." Dr. Tanner sat down in a chair that sat next to his desk; since he had to leave soon, he didn't want to get comfortable in the one he usually used. "Mr. Barkley is from Stockton. His late father and I were good friends for a number of years until the good man died; may he rest in peace. Since then, he and his brothers have made a number of trips to Lodi. Most of the trips have been business trips as the family owns a ranch, along with a couple of mines and such. Well," he said as he scratched his chin, "I guess, technically, his hot tempered brother, Nick, inherited the ranch when Tom passed on. Still, the family works it together; it doesn't matter what else they do, they still help each other out." He went on to praise each and every one of the Barkleys, telling her more than she really thought proper. After all, she was a complete stranger to the Barkley family.

"So, which one is he?" Marissa asked after running all the names she'd been given through her head, though even as she asked she figured she knew. After all, the good doctor had been more than detailed in his description of each one of the Barkley family.

Doctor Tanner started to reply when a young boy ran through the front door yelling something about his mother and the baby. "Sorry," Dr. Tanner stood up, ran around his desk and grabbed his black bag that sat on a shelf that was built into the wall. "Mrs. Gibbons doesn't believe in long labors. I have to go now!" He said as he flew out the door.

Marissa shook her head, stood up and walked into the room where the man who she could only say for sure was one Mr. Barkley lay and sat down beside the bed. "Well, mister," she said as she let out a chuckle, "looks like if I'm ever going to learn your first name for sure you're going to have to be the one to tell it to me." She then leaned back in the chair she was using and began going over the different options that she had to choose from when it came to providing for herself. As she did that, Marissa remembered her families good friends, Paul and Charlotte Marlow, along with the fact that they'd been after her to visit them. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought on Paul and Charlotte and looked at the unconscious man before her. All of a sudden, a visit to Stockton seemed as good as an idea as any. First chance she got, she was going to send her own telegram to that town.


	3. Telegram and Thoughts

**Chapter Three**

Nick was just coming out of the barn when he saw Heath riding towards the house. The fact that his blond haired brother was approaching the house would have been a relief had it not been for the fact that he had no extra horses with him and he was pushing Charger quite hard. The fact that Jarrod wasn't with him made Nick's heart skip a beat. He hurried to gate. Before he reached it, his mother had joined him. She had been outside near the house and seen Heath also.

When Heath saw Nick and his mother waiting for him, he was grateful he wouldn't have to hunt them up. As he drew near the gate the memory of riding into Stockton and having Dave, the white haired telegraph operator, stop him came back to him.

_"Heath!" Dave hurried out of the telegram office and stopped Heath as he started to pass the office. "Sheriff Lee sent two telegrams from Lodi! One came in last night." His voice grew a bit angry, "George was drunk again and let it sit over night." Before Heath could say anything, which it looked like he was about to, Dave continued on, "Don't worry; he's been fired. But another one just came in. They're both about Jarrod!" He then handed the telegrams to Heath, who had reached down from his saddle to take the wire.  
_  
_His heart skipped a beat as he read the first one. JARROD ATTACKED STOP WOUNDED BAD STOP AT DOCTOR'S OFFICE NOW. STOP. SHERIFF LEE._

_The second, the one was sent after the rocks from the dead man had been removed for identification if possible, made his heart skip another beat. ONE OF JARROD'S ATTACKERS WAS EMMET KYLE. KYLE SHOT DEAD BY JARROD'S RESCUER STOP. TWO OTHER ATTTACKERS FLED STOP COME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE STOP SHERIFF LEE._

The moment Heath had finished reading he was sick to his stomach and kicking himself. Jarrod's business with his client had been taking longer than his eldest brother had thought it would. With that being the case, Jarrod had suggested that Heath go ahead and take the two horses he'd bought back to Stockton. Jarrod told Heath that he would head back later. At the time Heath had felt a bit uneasy, but had not fought Jarrod when the man insisted he was old enough to take care of himself. Of course, the moment Heath had read the telegram he'd taken the two horses to the livery stable. He'd told the livery stable boy he'd get them later. He knew he had to get back to the ranch as fast as possible and traveling with the extra horses would have slowed him down.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked as Heath rode through the gate and dismounted.

"Where's Jarrod?" Nick demanded to know.

Heath held out the telegram and told them why he hadn't been with Jarrod, or known about the attack before he left Lodi.

"EMMET KYLE!" Nick exploded as he thought on the brother of Korby Kyles, who had been hung for the murder of Colonel Ashby. "THAT LOW DOWN SON OF …." He was stopped from finishing his sentence when his mother glared at him and raised her hand.

"Sheriff Lee said the man was dead. Your brother is not." Victoria looked from Nick to Heath and then back to Nick. "We need to go down to Lodi immediately. I'll tell Aud…" Victoria stopped and had to chuckle, even as small smiles managed to find their way onto Nick and Heath's face. Audra had married the week before and was on her honeymoon. "I'll talk to Silas," Victoria, a bit embarrassed at the fact that she had automatically started to talk about Audra as if she still lived on the ranch, continued, "and ask him to watch things at the house while we're gone. One of you should talk to McColl running the ranch and, maybe Ciego would keep his eyes open too. You never know when McColl might need some help."

"I'll do that." Nick barked slightly, still upset at the fact that the family was going through another ordeal thanks to another Kyle. Of course, he consoled himself by telling himself that at least the no good, low life, poor excuse for a man, was dead. And at least he didn't have to worry about landing in jail for pulverizing the man. Nick would have done just that if he'd been given half the chance.

"I'll talk to Ciego." Heath told his mother, as he began leading Charger to the barn. The whole time his mind was spinning faster than a wheel on a speeding train; actually, it had been doing that all the way home. Why would Emmet Kyle attack Jarrod? Jarrod had done nothing to the Kyles. Land sakes, he'd actually defended the man's brother, Korby, when he'd gone to trial for the murder of Colonel Ashby rather well. When Heath had sat in the courthouse and given his eyewitness testimony, Jarrod had succeeded in planting doubt in Heath's mind as to what he had seen. Of course, it helped that, in his hurry to stop Korby, Heath had forgotten about the light coming from the train. The more he thought on the trial and the Kyles, the more Heath grew uneasy as he remembered the day Jake and his sons attacked him and threatened the whole family if Heath testified against Korby. Even with Jarrod defending Kyle, had Emmet and whoever was with him attacked Jarrod because of his, Heath's, testimony? The thought made Heath sick, even if he wasn't sorry for testifying.

As Nick was talking to McColl he, like Heath, thought about the Korby family's threat. "I'm going to send a telegram to Audra and Will," Nick told McColl, "and ask them to stay away awhile longer. When you get a chance, would you ride over to the Marvin ranch and tell Will's father what's going on and explain why there might be a delay in Will and Audra's return?" For the first time Nick was glad Gene lived back east. He was sure that even though Gene had been nowhere near Stockton during Kyle's trial the Korbys, if they were following through on their threat, would have hurt Gene as well. Then, due to the fact that he knew Gene was planning to visit them, he decided to send his baby brother a telegram also.

"Sure thing, Nick, I'd be more than glad to!" McColl was just as sick as the Barkley's when he'd learned what had happened. "If you ask me, the best thing that could happen is Jake and that other son of his up and left the area or be killed as well."

Nick happened to agree, but didn't say so. He was in too much of a hurry to get ready to leave for Lodi. The sooner they got down there the better. If the Kyles were following through on their threat against the family, he wanted to get down to Jarrod as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jarrod opened his eyes and let out a groan. After blinking his eyes a few times, he looked around the room. Since he'd been in Dr. Tanner's office on a number of cases countless times, it didn't take but a few second for it to register in his head exactly where he was. When his eyes fell on the young woman with auburn hair, dressed in a simple blue dress with a white collar, Jarrod couldn't help wonder who she was.  
However, before he could say anything, Marissa was standing by his side and smiling down at him. "Well, it's about time you woke up, Mr. Barkley. Dr. Tanner's been concerned about you."

Jarrod smiled the best he could, not easy seeing how much pain he was in. "I've been better." He sighed, remembering everything that had happened the night before… everything from being forced to dismount his horse when Emmett Kyle had appeared, being forced out of sight from main road to two other men appearing, along with being shot and stabbed. Now he looked up into the face that had asked the question. He tried to move only to find both the pain and the young woman stopping him.

"Mr. Barkley, sir," Marissa put one of her hands on his good shoulder and gently pressed against it. "You need to lie still. You need to rest."

Jarrod knew that; still he tried to rise. "My brother," Jarrod gasped as another wave of pain shot through him; a wave so strong he had no choice but to lie down, "those men, the ones who attacked me, they'll go after my brother next. Emmett will see to it." He said never thinking to wonder why Emmet Kyle and the men with him, who had hoods on their faces and weren't talking, hadn't finished what they started. If anything, he wondered why Emmett had bothered with a hood himself. Hadn't he realized the moment he opened his mouth and said the things he had that he, Jarrod, would recognize him?

Marissa didn't know which brother Mr. Barkley was talking about or which man Emmet was, but she knew she had to get him to rest and relax. "One of the men who attacked you is dead." She figured the fact that she'd been the one to shoot the man could wait to come out later. "The sheriff has done what he needs to let the law in other areas know the other two men are wanted by the law, and he's notified your family. Your brother, the one called Heath, replied back. He, your brother, Nick and your mother are on their way down."

Hearing that it was Heath that had replied to the sheriff's telegram, Jarrod instantly relaxed. "Which man …" Jarrod started to ask as the sand man again reached out to take a hold of him.

Marissa said nothing as the last few words were more mumbled than anything and, pulling her chair closer, sat back down. She couldn't help but rub the back of her neck as she did so. Due to the fact that the good doctor had continued to be pulled out time and time again, she had been with Jarrod the whole time. Before she knew it, and without really meaning to, she laid her head on the side of the bed and fell asleep. She was still that way when the sheriff and Doctor Tanner walked back into the office and stuck their heads into the examination room.

The minute the doctor saw Marissa sleeping in such an awkward position, he felt guilty. "I should have gotten some extra help." He said as the sheriff helped him move Marissa to the only other bed in the room.

"I was going to see if I could talk to Jarrod, but he looks like he's still unconscious. Guess I'll go and make my rounds." Sheriff Lee turned to leave and then said, "If he wakes up, and is able to talk, send for me please."

"Sure thing," Doctor Tanner replied as he began examining Jarrod once more.

** ~oOo~**

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Nick, Heath and Victoria rode into Lodi. All had their minds on getting to Jarrod as soon as possible. With their thoughts on Jarrod, they paid little attention to the people and the talk on the streets around them. Though, they only heard bits of pieces of the conversations that were taking place as they rode down the street.

All their hearts stopped abruptly when they heard two men talking. "It's really too bad about Mr. Barkley; he was…" the men stopped their conversation the moment they realized who had just arrived in town. They exchanged hurried goodbyes and parted company before any of the Barkleys had time to stop and question them.

Heath reached over and took a hold of his mother's arm; she looked rather pale. "I'm sure he's fine mother. Remember, we didn't hear everything they'd said nor did they finish their conversation." Jumping to conclusions was something Heath tried hard to avoid. It saved a lot of headaches and, sometimes, heartache.

"Yeah," Nick did his best to smile as he fought down the fear that the men had actually been talking in the past tense when it came to Jarrod. "Let's just go straight to the doctor's office. After all, he's the one Jarrod would have been taken too." He didn't know of any other way to make sure they had their facts straight.

Victoria took a few deep breaths. She knew both her sons were right. She could not assume anything on partial conversations. With that admission, she held onto the hope she'd find Jarrod alive and recuperating. Though, as her eyes fell on the law office she realized that she, Nick and Heath had just assumed Jarrod was being taken care of by the doctor at his office. What if he had been taken elsewhere? With that thought, Victoria headed for Sheriff Lee's.

Not knowing what his mother was thinking, Nick tried to stop her. "Aren't you going the wrong way?" He caught up with his mother and pointed in the opposite direction.

"No." She answered as she explained her reasoning. Heath chuckled as a look that said 'We should have thought about that' appeared on Nick's face. That being the case, the two brothers followed Victoria as she headed for the jail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"How could he be so stupid!" Jake Kyle stormed around the living room of his run down house yelling like a spoiled child. Fred Madden had arrived at the house, told him of Emmet's death, and the cause of it and then warned him. _"Everyone knows of the threats you and your sons made against Heath and his family. I'm telling you now, leave them alone! Though, if you choose not to, you should also know there are people besides myself that will be keeping an eye on you!"_ The lawman had a few other choices words for Jake when the man tried to claim he had no idea Emmet was actually following through on what was supposed to be "idle threats".

"I told Emmet I understood he wanted us to follow through on our threat, but I told him we needed to do it together! He shouldn't have pulled anyone else into it!" Jake was furious that now they had two unknown men who could testify that not only had Emmet pulled them into helping him, but most likely, the two men had been told that he, Jake, and his other son were in on it somehow. He didn't doubt the sheriff and others would be watching them closer than ever now. "Isn't it bad enough Korby was hung? Why did Emmet have to go get himself shot!" Jake plopped down on a couch that had more holes than a strainer.

"Well, you know how he was." Alan, who had the front door open and was sitting on the porch outside, spoke up after his father quit ranting and raving. "Though, I wonder why he went after Jarrod. It was Heath he said he wanted first." He said the words only to appease his father, in hopes of keeping the man from asking him any further questions concerning the attack on the oldest Barkley brother.

"It don't matter!" Jake yelled as he stood up and walked over to the open door. "What the problem now is; how do we finish the job with everyone watchin' us?"

"Why not just hire someone to go down to Lodi?"

"You knit wit!" Jake hit his son on the top of the head and yelled, "After the law's visit here and everything? No," he said as he shook his head and stormed around on the front porch, "We have no choice but to sit and wait." He then stormed around the corner of the house and disappeared.

Alan didn't like it; he didn't want to just sit around, but he didn't want to fight his father either. That being the case, he continued sitting on the porch rolling various plans around in his mind. He hoped that, maybe, he could come up with something his father would go along with. If not, he would pull someone else in it.

~oOo~

Heath, Victoria and Nick stood, or sat, in the living room of Doctor Tanner's private home. When they'd approached Sheriff Lee, he told them that Jarrod had been moved to the good doctor's private home. "He has a young woman by the name of Marissa Adams helping take care of Jarrod." He'd gone on to explain it was Miss Adam who had stopped the attempt that had been made upon the famous attorney's life.

Marissa had been the one to answer the door and let them in. Now, the three Barkleys and the young woman sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come out. Jarrod had developed an infection, but had successfully been fighting it. The doctor assured them that once he'd changed the bandages they could see Jarrod.

While they waited, Victoria looked the young woman over. She could hardly believe the sheriff when he said it was Miss Adams who had shot Emmet Kyle and caused the other two men to flee. In Victoria's eyes, the young woman, who couldn't be more than four feet eleven inches tall, wasn't exactly frightening in her appearance.

"If I might ask," Heath spoke up as he too had been studying the young woman who had come to his brother's aid, "What are you doing traveling by yourself?" He didn't know how old she was; it didn't really matter. The bottom line was she admitted she'd never been married and she had no one with her.

Marissa smiled at the blond haired cowboy and told her story and then said. "My friends have wired me back. When I get to Stockton, I will have a place to stay."

None of the Barkleys liked the idea of Jarrod's rescuer continuing to travel by herself, especially since they still felt strongly that the Kyle family would hate, and hurt, anyone who interfered with their plans. And, whether or not Marissa knew it, she'd interfered big time.

"Why don't you travel with us? If, by chance, you wind up needing a place to stay for a few days you could stay with us." Victoria spoke up as she kept an eye on the bedroom door, hoping the doctor would soon be done.

"Audra's old room is available." Heath gave her a lopsided grin and then explained, due to the questioning look in Marissa's eyes. "She's our sister, but she's married and not living with us anymore." He had to bite back the comment that wanted to come out of his mouth. The one that said 'I'd like to see her come home and pull a dress out of that old closet of hers, one that you would fit you"; as it was, his eyes did the laughing for him.

Marissa could tell something was tickling Heath's funny bone when it came to his sister, but she didn't ask what.

"I…" she hesitated only to find Nick joining his brother and mother in urging her to come with them.

"I admit I haven't necessarily enjoyed being by…." She started to answer only to find Dr. Tanner opening the door and stepping out of the room. Everyone in the room stood up.

Dr. Tanner smiled and gestured towards the open door. "He's expecting you and he's been asking for you." He looked at his unexpected helper. "I think he wants to thank you for stepping in."

Marissa didn't think that was necessary and said as much. Still, she found Heath escorting her into the room where Jarrod lay. That is, after his mother and Nick had entered first.


	6. Stay With Us

**Chapter Six**

Marissa stood on the steps of the Marlow home in a state of disbelief. Paul and Charlotte had left a note on the door apologizing, said they'd had a family emergency come up and there was nothing they could do about it. "Where am I supposed to stay?" She asked the question softly and to no one in particular. But, Heath had driven her into town and heard her dismay.

"Come back out to the house. With Jarrod laid up, mother will be more than willing to have the extra help." He knew Victoria would. In fact, she'd hit the roof if he just walked away from Miss Adams...not that he'd ever do that.

Marissa knew Heath meant help around the house, only she had to fight to keep her thoughts from straying to thoughts of helping with other things as well...such as the blue eyed lawyer back at the ranch. While she would have preferred to stay in town, Marissa didn't see where she had much of a choice. "Thank you." She turned away from the door and followed Heath down the steps and back to the wagon, grateful she at least she was being blessed with a place to stay. She promised to do everything in her power to make sure the Barkleys had no reason to regret inviting her into their home. As Heath drove the wagon through town, Marissa looked around. Since her friends had always traveled to her hometown in Nevada to visit, Charlotte's family lived there, Marissa had never actually seen Stockton. She was impressed by what she saw. That is, until she saw a slightly heavy man with the very little hair and a tall skinny fellow standing near the corner of the bank. There was something unsettling and about the two, and they were shooting glares at Heath. "Who are they?" She turned her head and looked at Heath.

Heath, who had seen them too, sighed. "Jake and Alan Kyle. Jake was Emmett's father, and Alan is his brother." He did not elaborate further, seeing no sense in doing so.

Jarrod's word came back Marissa. _"Emmitt was angry because I wouldn't tell them where Heath was."_ _Jarrod looked up from the bed he lay in and looked at his brothers, mother and the young woman he wanted to learn more about. After all, not every woman he knew would have had the presence of mind to step in the way she had, especially if it meant having to take a life in order to save another one. "When I wouldn't tell him and the men with him what they wanted to know, he decided it didn't matter which one of us died first."  
_  
"Then Jarrod," Marissa said softly, "and the rest of you, are still in danger?" She didn't like that idea.

"Maybe," Heath admitted as as another horrible thought came to him. He turned and looked at Marissa and shocked her when he said, "Even when your friends get back, would you consent to continue to stay out at our place or even go to San Francisco to see that aunt and uncle of yours?" She'd talked to his family about the couple who had offered to give her a place to live after her parents and brother had died.

The confusion she felt, shown on her face as she replied, "Why? What's wrong?"

Heath knew that the Kyles didn't know it was Marissa that had actually killed Emmitt; Sheriff Lee told the family that he didn't think "that family" needed the information, so he'd never given it to Fred. The doctor also assured them that they were the only ones he'd told. Still, if they should find out somehow…the thought made him shudder. "I don't like the idea of the Kyles being able to have easy access to you."

"Why…." Marissa started to ask and then stiffened as she realized Heath feared for her life as well as his and his family's. It made her sick to her stomach. "I'll think about it." she told him as they drove out of town and towards the ranch.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Heath and Marissa weren't the only ones thinking about the Kyle family and what Jake and his remaining son might try. Jarrod, who lay slightly propped up in his bed was also thinking about them, the night of the attack playing in his mind.

_"Now Mr. Barkley," Emmitt said with a sneer in his voice, as he stood with his pistol in his hand, "I told you, the Kyles don't hand out idle threats, but I suppose I could talk my pa and brother into leaving you and the rest of your family alone if you just tell me where that bastard son of your pa's is. After all, he's the one who sat on that stand and admitted he couldn't be sure of anything."_

Jarrod didn't hide his disgust, or anger, as he shot back, "He only said that because he didn't realize the light in the alley was coming from the train! Had he realized that he'd have told me before the trial began, and that brother of yours would have had to explain what circumstances made it so he felt like he had no choice but to kill the colonel!"

"Korby is dead!" Emmitt ignored what Jarrod had just told him. "Anyone who kills a Kyle will be killed by another Kyle. "Now, tell me where Heath is or you will die first!"

"Never!" Jarrod had then broken free from the two men who held his arms and bolted.

"Son?" Victoria asked as she walked into the room and saw how deep in thought Jarrod was.

Not knowing Heath was on his way home with Marissa, Jarrod looked at his mother. "We have to get Miss Adams to stay with us or, better yet, convince her to go to her aunt and uncle's in San Francisco." He wasn't surprised when his mother pulled a chair away from the wall in his room and pulled it over to the side of his bed, nor was he surprised by the question that came out of her mouth.

"Why?"

He sighed and explained exactly what Emmitt had said concerning his family. "I know Sheriff Lee said that, right or wrong, he was only putting the fact that she brought me in and covered up the dead man in his report. He's letting everyone assume I was able to shoot Emmitt before I passed out. Of course," Jarrod sighed, "when those other two men are caught, or if they go back to Jake and Alan, the fact that she was more involved would come out."

Victoria felt fear for the young woman grip at her heart. She didn't want anything like that to happen to her. She stood back up telling Jarrod she'd prepare the guest room and have one of his brothers go talk to Miss Adams.


	7. Concerns and Precautions

**Chapter Seven**

"I appreciate your concern, and the concern of your family, Mr. Barkley," Marissa stood in Jarrod's room and laid the plate of food Silas had cooked for him on his lap, "but I'm not going to San Francisco. Your mother and I have talked about it. While I'm willing to look for work right in Stockton and eventually rent a small home somewhere, she has offered me the guest room and meals in exchange for helping Silas in the kitchen and light housecleaning." Then, due to a comment Nick had made while she was in the living room, Marissa added, "If I wind up liking Stockton well enough to stay, I might even apply for the teaching job that will be available when Miss Anderson gets married." The local school teacher was engaged to be married, but it wasn't going to be for at least a year.

Jarrod preferred she get on the train and go to San Francisco; however, he realized he had no right to force her too either. As he started to eat, Marissa turned to leave. He didn't know if it was just that he was grateful to her for saving his life, or the fact that he'd learned so much about her while she was tending to him in Lodi, only he spoke up and stopped her from leaving. "My name is Jarrod; please, call me by that. There's too many Mr. Barkley's around here to do otherwise." He then asked hesitantly, "Do you have to leave this very moment?" He said looking at the open door. "I'd really like you to visit awhile. It's not like anyone can say we're doing anything improper."

Marissa could easily understand that anyone, hurt and stuck in bed, would naturally like company. She would too. Making her way over to the chair Victoria had been using earlier, she sat down and rested her arms and hands on her lap. "I don't know what you want to talk about. It's not like I haven't told you all about myself."

Jarrod smiled as he swallowed a bite of the delicious food she'd brought. She had told him about her parents, a farmer and a homemaker, along with a departed brother, but she'd also talked of other siblings. He was curious as to why she wasn't with them. "I'd think one of your brothers or sister would have asked you to live with them?" He wouldn't know what to think of family members who would turn their backs on their own.

Marissa let out a low, very long laugh; her eyes lit up as she did so. She thought on her other two living brothers and her sister, all of whom lived back east in either Boston or New York. "Like my aunt and uncle they did offer to let me live with them. Though, honest truth is; if I had no choice but to live with either them or my mother's sister, I would run to San Francisco." She wasn't surprised by the shocked look that came upon Jarrod's face. She hurried on to explain. "I could never be happy living with any of them, Jarrod. Oh, don't get me wrong. They're good enough people really, and I don't mind visiting the east now and then. I could even live there if I had no other place to go to, but," She said as she chuckled even more as she thought on the difference between her siblings and herself, "My heart is here in the west. It's where I belong."

Jarrod could understand that and turned their talk in another direction, even though he got the unsettling feeling that she was leaving something out, but didn't know what or why. After awhile Marissa stood up and took his tray. Whether or not either one of them liked it she had work to do. Jarrod understood completely and then, actually feeling a bit tired, he closed his eyes, as Marissa walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

** ~oOo**~

"Are you sure, Ciego?" Heath stood next to the barn talking to their faithful stable hand.

"Not a hundred percent, no," Ciego admitted as he shrugged his shoulders, "but almost." He went on to explain how he'd just come back from a ride with a friend and seen a man attempting to climb a tree in the Barkley's back yard, one that made entrance into the house possible due to standing so close to the home. "He must have seen me coming, because he ran jumped out of the tree before I got close enough to see him clearly. However, Senor Heath, I am almost positive it was Alan Kyle."

Heath didn't like that one little bit. Since he and Nick had both been out on the range, all he could think about was what if Alan intended to finish what his brother had started. He would have to talk to Nick about the situation once his brother and McCall came home for lunch. "Keep your eyes open, Ciego." Heath said, as he turned and headed for the house.

Once inside, Heath saw Marissa dusting in the front room. Thinking on what Ciego had just told him, he entered the room and interrupted Marissa's work. "I need to talk to you and Silas, mind comin' into the kitchen with me." Heath figured there was no need to say the same thing twice when he didn't have to. While Marissa was curious, she didn't press Heath to tell her what was going on.

"All right," she answered and followed him out of the living room and into the kitchen. Once he had their attention, Heath told Silas and Marissa what Ciego had seen. Both Silas and Marissa gasped.

"I know Mr. Jarrod," Silas spoke with great concern in his voice, "he like the bedroom window open, but maybe we keep it shut and locked."

Heath nodded slightly and agreed. "We'll have to make sure all the windows that can be accessed from the outside are also shut and locked, but we'll have to keep a man working near the doors. I don't think Mother will allow us to go that far. Then again," he sighed, "with Jarrod not able to defend himself yet, she just might." He sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Why couldn't something just happen to Jake and his son? Okay, thinking that way might not be very nice of him, but at the moment Heath didn't care. He was more concerned about keeping his brother alive than how he felt about the Kyles.

"Heath!" Marissa called out his name and caught up with him outside in the hallway. "What about you and Nick?" She suddenly shuddered as she realized just how far this could really go.

Flattered by the genuine concern he could see in her eyes, Heath gave Marissa a crooked smile. "We'll keep our eyes open, believe me." He then put his hat back on and went back outside. There was still an hour to go before lunch time and there was still plenty of ranch work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you think you were doing?" Jake stood in his front yard yelling at Alan. The man had heard rumblings in town; ones that had someone trying to break into the Barkley home. Of course, as is with gossip, they had the story totally wrong, though the fact that Alan was believed to be the one trying to enter the home was correct. "I told you we would need to lay low for awhile!"

"Jarrod's helpless up in that bed of his right now!" Unwilling to admit he should have listened to his father, Alan simply threw out his excuse out, "I could have gotten him and finished what Emmet started too, if that stable hand hadn't showed up when he did!"

"That just might well be the case, but now ya made it so they'll be keepin' their eyes wide open for sure! So," Jake hissed as he shook his fist in the air, "leave them be for now! Give them time to think we've gave up!" He then turned and stormed back into his house, leaving Alan to sit and pout as he always did when he had been chastised for something he had done.  
**  
~oOo~  
**  
Jarrod stood on the verandah and took a deep breath. It felt good to finally be out of bed, even if he had gotten out of it sooner than he knew Dr. Merar would like. With the exception of the scare Ciego had given them when they found out about the prowler, and sure he had been the target of another attack, it had been pretty quiet around the house. Only when he saw Marissa talking to his mother near corral were his thoughts turned to other things, one being that Marissa was turning out to be more than a pretty face. He'd had more than one conversation with her over the course of the past few weeks, and she was proving rather knowledgeable. It didn't matter if it was simply life in general or a specific topic, such as politics; she was one very bright woman. Though, it bothered him that *****she flat out refusal to state her age. She had told the family, "Nowhere in the law does it state I have to, and the city office that held my birth certificate burned to the ground when I was somewhere around eleven or twelve. My parents never got it replaced, and I have no intention of doing so." That being the case, all Jarrod could do was wonder.

"I think you've caught my eldest's eye." Victoria smiled as she saw Jarrod out of the corner of her eye and realized he was looking their way. It was something that actually pleased Victoria as she liked Marissa very much, as the young woman seemed to be very well educated, polite and hardworking. After losing Beth, Jarrod needed someone like Marissa, though Victoria told herself that she'd have to get after Jarrod for moving around sooner that he was really suppose to. Besides, it made up for giving in and allowing her sons to lock all the windows and doors while Jarrod recovered.

Marissa blushed slightly and wished she could hide. She'd never set out to catch anyone's eyes, much less the eye of a man she had quickly learned was so well known in Stockton and other places. Though, she had to admit she was flattered. "Did you say something about the orphanage needing help?" Marissa purposely turned the conversation away from Jarrod and whether or not he liked her.

"Yes, yes I did." Victoria began smiling even wider as she talked about the orphanage and what she did when she got there. "Are you trying to say you are willing to be the help I need? I sure could use you. And don't worry about getting out there. Heath offered to drive me out, since he has to talk to the good padre anyway. He can take us both."

Marissa smiled. "Sure, I'd love to help." She liked the idea of going to the orphanage; she'd always loved children.

Victoria, who had seen the look of concern that had come into Marissa's eyes, inwardly sighed, but said nothing. There was no way to know what more, if anything, the Kyles would try, and she wasn't going to live every day looking over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go talk to Heath." Victoria said, as she turned and hurried off to find Heath.

Marissa leaned against the corral and let her thoughts wander. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the late Emmet Kyle and the fact that Ciego had at least seen someone attempting to get into the Barkley's home. The more she thought about it, the more Marissa was determined she was going to make sure she had her pistol with her…even if she had to carry it in her skirt pocket as she'd done before.

As she turned away from the fence, she was surprised to see Jarrod had left the house and was walking, somewhat stiffly, towards her. "I think you've caught…" Mrs. Barkley's words came back to her, and all of a sudden Marissa wanted to bolt and run. "Girl, get a hold of yourself." Marissa chastised herself and stayed were she was.

"Should you be out here?" she asked, once Jarrod stopped and leaned against the fence. She could tell he'd had to push himself to get as far as he had.

"Probably not," Jarrod smiled, as he admitted he was feeling the effects of moving too soon. Then, not knowing his mother had seen him, he said, "Mother will come after me with her wooden spoon once she realizes I came out." He had to though; being indoors was driving him up a wall. "I saw mother with you and figured she was going to steal you away to the orphanage. I wanted to talk to you before you left."

Again, Marissa was flattered, yet she felt a bit uncomfortable. It had been a while since anyone had gone out of their way to talk to her. Then, thinking about his comment about his mother, she smiled, "I doubt she'll use a wooden spoon; however," She said as she chuckled, "you'll hear about it. She saw you." That only brought a 'just my luck' look into Jarrod's eyes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She turned back to the fence, resting her arms on the top of it.

"There's a social coming up in a couple of weeks." Jarrod answered after a moment of silence. "If I behave myself, I should be up to going. I was wondering if you'd accompany me."

Marissa thought over the past couple of weeks. Jarrod was a real gentleman from what she could see. A part of her wanted to ask if he meant to court her…something she admitted she wouldn't mind… or if he was only being nice. The other part could hear her mother saying it wasn't a woman's place to ask such questions unless the man began taking her out more than a few times. "If you behave yourself," Marissa answered and nodded towards the house, "Come on, let's get you back inside."

** ~oOo~**

_***Author's Note: I seriously knew a woman years ago who would not tell anyone her age. Her birth certificate had been destroyed when the courthouse caught fire and burned down; everything inside was destroyed. She refused to do what she needed to in order to get a new certificate. Her own family could only guess her age to be around 80 at the time I knew them.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Marissa was playing the piano when Jarrod, who was no longer under any medical care, walked into the room. The fact that he now wore his gun constantly was a painful reminder there was a shadow hanging over the family. In spite of that fact Victoria, who had also entered the living room, smiled at her son, grateful that his was in good health once more and ready to deal with whatever came their way. "How are you?" She asked the question; more out of a need to hear him say what her eyes were already telling her.

"I'm fine mother." Jarrod smiled back and then looked over at Marissa, who had stopped playing the piano and was looking as if she intended to leave the room. However, Jarrod stopped her as he asked her if she had some free time on her hands. "I was hoping we could go on a walk." That statement had Victoria raising her eyebrows, but she said nothing.

Marissa hesitated. He'd asked her to the social that would take place in a couple of days, and now he was asking to go on a walk. The question of his intentions spoke just as loud, if not louder, in her ear. She might have asked him right then and there what he was expecting…only Jarrod read her hesitation and spoke for first.

"Believe me I have no dishonorable intentions and, I promise, we won't go anywhere where we can't simply yell out and have someone hear us, if we need to that that is." His gracious smile and kind smile removed any doubts she might have, and she agreed to go on the walk with him.

Once outside, she and Jarrod walked past the barns, though the fields and to a corral that held a brown, beautiful and wild stallion Nick had caught the day before. Jarrod began to speak only he stopped as he heard the sound of a horse approaching, and it sounded like it was being ridden hard. Jarrod whirled around with his gun in his hand.

"HEATH!" Relief flooded over both Jarrod and Marissa's faces as they saw the blond haired cowboy coming towards them. "I thought you were working in the north pasture. I was ready to shoot you! I guess I'm still too uptight." Just the thought that he'd been ready to pull the trigger made Jarrod's stomach churn as he slid his pistol back into place and took a huge breath.

"Sorry," Heath said as he pulled up on his reins, dismounted Charger and then walked up to Jarrod looking rather relieved himself. "I was afraid of what I might find here by the time I arrived."

Both Jarrod and Marissa stiffened slightly. The question that came into both their minds was asked by Jarrod. "Why? What's happened?"

"Tyler rode out to where we were working." Tyler was a young red headed sixteen year old boy who had been hired for part time work on the ranch. "He was in town and overheard Alan Kyles talking to a man outside the livery stable. He admitted he didn't hear everything and that, maybe, he was overreacting. Only he said, because our names and the north pasture were mentioned and he saw Alan hand the man some money, Tyler feared the stranger was heading out to do Nick and I harm." Heath paused. He relived both the relief that he and Nick could honestly say that wasn't the case. He also remembered the sickening feeling that maybe, just maybe, the part Tyler didn't hear included Jarrod or their mother. "We've had no problems so Nick and I both thought it would be a good idea if I high tailed it back here to check on you and mother." While his mouth included the word mother, his eyes omitted it as he looked at his oldest brother. It was clear that he felt the Kyles would want one of the brothers dead first.

Jarrod sighed. Why couldn't he have known about the light from the train before the train conductor was pulled into Korby Kyle's trial? It would have saved everyone from this heartache, as he'd never had taken the case if he'd known about it. "I'm fine. Mother's in the house. Though, we best let mother and Silas know what Tyler's seen and heard. Even if it's only a partial amount of what was said. I'm sure something's being planned only question is...what." Then realizing Heath would, most likely head back to Nick and the other men by himself, Jarrod insisted that Heath take one of the stable hands with him.

"No reason to," He said as he started to lead Charger to the barn, "I'm under Nick's orders to work around the house the rest of the day."

Marissa sighed. The carefree feeling that had been her and Jarrod's companion had fled with Heath's announcement. Still, she didn't want it to ruin the walk Jarrod had talking about. "We can still go on that walk." She did her best to hide her concern as she spoke to Jarrod. However, he saw right through her.

"Of course, we can." Jarrod stepped away from the fence; he'd leant back on the fence as Heath had talked. "Though, I think we best stick close to the house."

There was a breeze blowing softly through the air as Marissa did her best to engage in conversation that would drive the restless feeling that hung in the air away. That wasn't easy to do as she and Jarrod walked though the backyard and saw Heath, who had made it from the barn into the house in record time, talking to Silas through one of the windows. "I never got of the habit of looking over my shoulder." Heath's words from the time they'd spent at the orphanage rang in Marissa's ears. "The war, and the prison camp, entrenched it into men that doing that; ignoring what was behind them, could very well lead to their death. Not just their lives though, it could also cost them the lives of those they cared about deeply."

"Marissa?" Jarrod stopped as they entered the garden. He'd been talking, but she seemed distracted.

"Oh," Marissa was embarrassed at being caught with her mind elsewhere. "I'm sorry. I…I just don't like looking over my shoulder all the time."

Jarrod gave her a sympathetic smile, though it held a touch of frustration in it, and laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Don't be sorry; none of us like doing that. Now come on," He said as he let the frustration he felt go and smiled wide, "Let's enjoy our walk."

For the rest of their walk, Marissa forced herself not to think of the Kyles or what they wanted to do. She made herself listen to, and talk with, Jarrod. By the time Marissa returned from the walk and finished the projects she had started, she was feeling much better. It helped that she focused on the social and the fact that she, Jarrod and his family were going to be going to the event. That would be a great way to relax and have some fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The flower decorations that decorated the tables in the Stockton's community center were gorgeous. Music was also ringing from one end of the building to the other, and people were either dancing or visiting, as Jarrod led Marissa into the building with his family right behind them. One memory after another flashed in front of Marissa's eyes as she looked around the room they'd just entered and listened to the music. The last of her memories played the longest.

_"Oh, mother!" Marissa looked around the inside of their small hometown's "community center", a huge one room building that her hometown had built for the their spring and fall socials, along with other events that might come up. It was time for the fall social and her mother and she had been in charge of arranging the flowers and other items that decorated the place. "You did a wonderful job! Everyone's going' to love it! Tomorrow night can't come fast enough!" _

_ Mrs. Adams had smiled and chuckled, as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "__**We **__did a great job." Then mother and daughter and, on the spur of the moment, danced around the open room to music only they could hear. As they did so they laughed and talked, enjoying the fact that, for a small moment, nothing in life was disturbing them._

_ However, like all good things, it came to end as Mrs. Adams stopped dancing and remembered the responsibilities she had at home. Smiling, she looked at her daughter, no longer a child but a young woman who in the eyes of the world was also an adult. "Come on, we told your father and brother we'd be home be home around three. We best get going or we'll be later than that."_

"You okay Marissa?" Heath, who had looked over at their guest as Jarrod scanned the room to see if he could find an empty table, asked. Heath had seen the look of longing and sadness in her dark brown eyes, even if it had fled as quickly as it had appeared.

Hearing his brother's question, Jarrod turned his head and looked at Marissa. Naturally, he did not see the look Heath had seen; still, he knew his brother had to have had a reason for asking it. "Marissa?"

Marissa glanced over at Heath when he'd addressed her, then looked at Jarrod and smiled. "I'm fine. Shall we find a place to sit before we join the festivities?" Since her smile went from one ear to the other, Jarrod decided whatever caused Heath to speak up in concern was something they didn't need to worry about.

"I'll second that." Jarrod smiled and led her through the crowd and to an empty table. It took a few minutes, but soon most of the Barkleys were seated at a table and visiting with their friends who happened to either be sitting at the next table or ones that stopped to say hello. Everyone but Nick was at the table. He'd made his way over to a young woman he had met just that morning, one Doris Jensen and was dancing with her.

Marissa, who had not fully understood just how well known the Barkley family was, began to as people continued coming and going around the table at which they sat. By the time Jarrod asked her if she'd like to dance, Marissa was more than ready to do so, even if for no other reason than to get away from the small crowd that mingled close by.

As Heath watched Jarrod and Marissa walk onto the dance floor, he found himself at war with himself. He could see that Jarrod really liked Miss Adams. He couldn't say he blamed his oldest brother. However, he couldn't shake the feeling the young woman was hiding something, something that was hurting her inside. Mentally, he let out a sigh, as he thought on the matter more. Their guest was a good, honest, caring person. He'd see it; he'd felt it. That being the case, he knew if he said anything against Jarrod being with her, due to her not telling the family everything, it would not be appreciated. And, somehow, Heath knew that whatever she wasn't saying wouldn't hurt the family.

"Heath?" His mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Is everything okay?" Victoria only asked because of the faraway look that had come into her son's eyes. She hoped he was not becoming sick or hiding a problem that he should be talking about.

"Sorry," Heath gave her one of his crooked smiles. He didn't want to worry her, or anyone else for that matter. "Don't worry. I'm fine, really." The rest of the evening he forced himself to visit people and dance with a few girls. By the time the family walked out the door, everyone but Nick was pleased with how the night had gone. In spite of his best efforts, Doris had turned Nick's request for a date down.

"Don't look too disappointed Nick." Heath smiled as they all headed down the stairs of the social hall. "There's other women for you to court; Stockton's full of nice looking gals, not too bright, but good looking."

"Hey, they're just as smart as you are!" Audra, who wasn't taking time to look into her brother's eyes, as her eyes had been elsewhere, took offense at her blond haired brother's remark.

Everyone laughed, not at Nick or the fact that Doris had turned him down, but at the twinkle in Heath's eyes, the tone in his voice and Audra's reaction. They had been paying attention and could see the blond haired cowboy was simply teasing Nick.

Nick knew what Heath was trying to do, and he appreciated it, only he didn't feel like looking elsewhere at the moment. However, before Nick could say anything, a shot rang out in the dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Fred Madden stood outside the doctor's office half afraid to go inside; half afraid of what he'd find and half afraid of what would happen once the Barkleys heard what he had to say. Finally, after taking a few deep breaths, the lawman lifted his hand and placed it on the doorknob. However, it still took him a moment to open the door and walk inside.

The moment the door began opening Jarrod, who had been standing in the middle of Dr. Merar's waiting room with his back to the door, whirled around to see who was entering the office. Heath, who was sitting in the corner with his hands folded and his headed bowed a little, did the same. Marissa and Victoria were sitting on chairs near the door; both women looked rather upset and afraid. The lawman couldn't blame them. Fred asked, "How is he?"

How was he? Both Jarrod and Heath looked towards the back room where Dr. Merar was working to get the bullet that had been shot by an unseen enemy had found its way into their brother. One that, no matter what anyone said, had to have come from Jake or Alan Kyle, or someone associated with the two. "We don't know yet." Jarrod rubbed his forehead as he answered. He then looked in earnest at Fred. "Did anyone see who did this?" It was a question that was in all of the other Barkley's eyes.

Fred took a deep breath before he answered. "Yes, my deputy happened to see the man run down the stairs that runs from the top of the mercantile down to the alley." The mercantile sat in a diagonal direction from the social hall. Fred held up his hand, as both Heath and Jarrod looked as if they were going to demand to know who it was. "Unfortunately, the stranger pulled his gun on him; my deputy had no choice to shoot in self-defense."

"Who was it?" Jarrod demanded; the tone in his voice was one that said he wasn't going to be told not to worry about it as the shooter was already dead.

"According to the information in his wallet, his name was Gilbert Jones." Fred paused and then sighed. "He fits the description of the man Tyler said he saw Alan Kyles talking to and he did have a lot of money on him; however," he said as he saw fire appear in Jarrod's eyes; a fire which he was sure he'd see if he looked at the rest of the family, "Like it or not, there's nothing I can do."

"Why not?" Victoria stood up, furious that Nick was in the back room fighting for his life and the man she was sure hired this Mr. Jones wasn't being arrested. "Tyler saw Alan Kyle talking to the man and Alan mentioned my sons!"

Fred knew all that and was just as frustrated as Victoria; still, he could do nothing. However, before the lawman could answer Jarrod, who had realized the one thing Fred had said that their ranch hand had not, spoke up. "Tyler didn't hear the whole conversation and he never saw any money exchange hands. While the partial conversation and a large amount of money on the man's body make it look as if Alan hired him to kill Nick, no one can prove it." The frustration he felt could be heard in the way he bit off the words as they came out of his mouth.

Fred nodded and sighed. "Exactly, though I will ask around and see if I can find anyone might have overheard the same conversation or, by chance, heard Mr. Jones talking about it. Though, I doubt the latter happened. I mean, you don't go bragging about taking money to kill someone." He then excused himself and began to turn towards the door when Dr. Merar stepped into the waiting room. Fred turned away from the door and, along with the Barkley family, looked at the good doctor.

"Well?" Heath stood up and spoke before anyone had a chance. The look of someone who was carrying the weight of the world was in his eyes; as it was in all of their eyes.

Dr. Merar leaned back, sat on the edge of his desk and let out a deep breath. "By all rights Nick should be dead only he isn't." He wasn't surprised to see a look of relief that flooded over the Barkleys' faces. "However," he stressed the word as he looked at his patient's family, "there's no way he can be transported to the ranch yet. He's still unconscious and, until he wakes up, needs to remains where he's at."

Heath, who was sure he couldn't have gone home and slept if he wanted to, stood up. "McCall can run the ranch tomorrow. I'll stay here and sit with Nick."

Victoria didn't like it. She wanted to be the one to sit with Nick only, with Marissa living with them while she worked for them, it would not be right to have her alone in the house with just Jarrod and Silas. Therefore, she consoled herself that at least Nick was still alive and would have his brother to watch over him. That is, until morning came and she could get back into town. "I want to see him before I leave." She said standing up.

Dr. Merar wasn't about to stop her, but he wasn't going to have the whole family going in at the same time either. "Fine, just don't expect him to hear you or answer. If Jarrod and Heath want to see him too, that is fine but one at a time." He sighed again and said, "I dare say it's going to be hours before he comes to." He then turned to Heath. "I'll be in my room." The good doctor pointed towards some stairs that sat against the south wall of his office, ones that led to his small apartment above his office, "if you need me, Heath." Heath nodded as the good doctor disappeared up the stairs and Victoria disappeared into the room where Nick lay.


	12. Explanation and Determination

**Chapter Twelve**

Marissa stood on the Verandah doing her best to enjoy the scenery before her. That was not easy to do since the Barkleys had been allowed to bring Nick home the night before, and he wasn't exactly a very good patient. He wanted to be up and around, but the doctor had given them strict instructions that the famous rancher was to remain confined to his bed for the time being. Things would probably have been different, but Nick had developed an infection after the bullet was removed and had had to fight to it. "Wait until I get on my feet" and "The Kyles had to be behind it" were just two of the many things that Nick had muttered when he came to in the doctor's office, and repeated them after he was brought back to the ranch.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jarrod, who still very much had his eye on Marissa, walked up beside her. He leaned on the railing that surrounded the Veranda. Of course, he was pretty sure he knew what he was going to hear once she started speaking considering the many conversations that had taken place in the house since the social and the shooting.

Marissa, who could see Heath, McCall and a few of the other ranch hands working with the horses, asked hoping that she wasn't asking anything that was considered taboo among the family, "Why do the Kyles hate your family so much?"

Jarrod bowed his head for a moment. At first Marissa feared she had indeed pried into a matter she shouldn't have. That fear left when Jarrod took a deep breath, lifted his head and told the story behind their current nightmare. He explained how Heath had witnessed Korby Kyle murder Colonel Ashy and how Korby had blamed the Chinamen. He also explained how, due to not knowing that the train conductor had also witnessed the murder, Jarrod had taken the case because he couldn't stand the thought of anyone, even Korby Kyle, being railroaded into prison or a noose if there was even the slightest chance he was innocent. "I was unaware of the light from the train; Heath was unaware of it also." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and let out a long drawn out breath. "Ever since you brought me home, he insists on blaming himself for what's happening because the Kyle family threatened the whole family if he testified. The others and I have tried to tell him it's not his fault, and that the only ones who bear any responsibility are the Kyles themselves. My goodness, for that matter, I told him if anyone was to blame it was me. I thought I had done a thorough investigation before deciding to take the case. If I had known about the train conductor and the extra light, I'd never would defended him."

As she thought on it, Marissa realized she'd seen unhappiness in Heath's eyes from the moment she'd laid eyes upon him and, somehow, she had known there was more to it than a member of his family being hurt. She'd wanted to ask about it at the time, and a few times since, only a lady didn't pry into other people's affairs. At that moment, she saw the same look in Jarrod's eyes. "It's not your fault either, Jarrod. You had justifiable reasons for believing this Korby Kyle was actually innocent of the crime. If you had known the truth, you never would have tried to get anyone to believe the man was innocent." If she had learned nothing else during the short period she'd been working for the Barkleys, she'd learned the Barkleys were very a very respectable and honorable family.

Jarrod straightened up as he felt the war going inside him. He'd told himself that over and over again, but still felt the weight of guilt upon his shoulders. However, he brushed that aside to address the issue that had caused him to start searching for Marissa in the first place. "Silas told me you are thinking to move into town." He didn't like that since, as far as he knew, the men who had been with Emmitt Kyle when he'd been attacked were still out there someplace.

Melissa fidgeted, as she had known that, sooner or later, one of the Barkleys would hear about it, as she'd never asked Silas to not repeat anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Heath as he was thrown from one of the horses. For a split second, she was transported back in time. It was only after Heath stood back up, and Jarrod took a hold of her upper arm, did Melissa come back to the present and realize she'd been holding her breath. "Are you okay?" Jarrod had expected her to feel uncomfortable talking about her plans, but not to the point where she looked like she would almost pass out.

"I'm sorry, Jarrod." Melissa turned around and walked back through the French doors into the billiard room. "I didn't mean to scare you." Without thinking, she picked up a pool stick that was lying on the pool table.

Jarrod, shocked at the sight, said, "I didn't know you played pool."

Marissa chuckled and shook her head, "I don't." She hesitated, as she blushed from embarrassment and then continued, "I just have a bad habit of picking things up and playing with them when…when I'm a bit uneasy."

Feeling strongly she needed to stay at the house, Jarrod told her, "I'm just concerned that the Kyles will learn the truth about what happened that night outside Lodi." He then looked towards the open door that led to the hallway, thinking on Nick as he said, "I fear what they might do to you is all."

Knowing Jarrod sincerely cared about her flattered Marissa and she gave him a reassuring smile. And, knowing that deep down inside that what he said about the Kyles was most likely correctly, laid the stick down and replied, "There's nothing I can do about the Kyles; that is, except to keep my ears and eyes wide open. I thank you for thinking about me though."

Jarrod smiled and then surprised her by laying both his hands upon her shoulders. "It is more than thinking about you, I care about you a great deal and hate the idea of anyone, or anything, harming you." Then, taking his turn to act before he thought, Jarrod pulled Marissa to him and lowered his head.

Marissa, shocked at being kissed by Jarrod, did nothing at first. However, after a moment, she slid her arms around his waist and up his back. By the time she and Jarrod parted, her heart was racing fast. She'd never had a man affect her like he did, and it made her head spin.

Jarrod could see the kiss had meant something to her; it only cemented in the fact that he had to protect her from the Kyles if he could. "Please, stay here with us." He put his fingers on her lips as she went to protest. "I promise, I won't do that again, kiss you that is unless you say it's all right, only please don't move into town. Until those men are caught, it would be better."

Marissa wondered about the better part, as she thought on how Jarrod had just made her feel with that kiss. However, seeing Jarrod's earnest desire to see her as safe as possible in his eyes, she didn't have the heart to do anything other than agree to what he'd requested. That being the case, she promised to stay where she was, if Jarrod promised to be careful himself. That was something he was more than happy to do, as a smile a mile wide came upon his face.


	13. Not leaving Stockton

Chapter Thirteen

Marissa, who had received a letter from her aunt and uncle, sat on top of the empty corral fence thinking. Having finished her work for the day, she didn't feel like being in the house where Nick had gotten to the point where he insisted on being up and about, even if it was at a slow pace. Unfortunately, that meant he was also ranting and raving about the Kyles, along with the fact that they, the Barkleys, had to do something to prove that not only had Emmet attempted to kill Jarrod, but that his father and brother were continuing to make attempts on the Barkleys' lives.

_"Don't let his noise get to you." Heath stood in the foyer of the home, when Marissa reached the bottom of the stairs. Nick, who was still talking in the upstairs hallway with his mother, could be heard complaining very loudly about Jake and Alan Kyle, along with people like them. "He's just being Nick."_

Marissa gave him a slight smile and glanced up the stairs. Before she realized it, she whispered softly, "I knew someone like that; half the time he acted before he thought." Again, a look of sadness came across her eyes.

Heath's eyebrows turned in slightly. She'd talked about her parents and a brother dying. However, he realized the depth of sorrow he saw had never been in her eyes when she did so. It was then it hit him like a ton of bricks; she had either been married, engaged or simply deeply in love without having a chance to be married or engaged!

Taking a chance, Heath asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" The moment he asked, Heath knew he shouldn't have, as the only reply he got was a quick apology for actually speaking out loud and a new friend exiting the house quite fast.

Jarrod, who had come out of his study just in time to see her running out the door, had confronted Heath.

"What did you say to her?" Jarrod asked the question with a bit more force in his voice than he meant to.

Heath sighed not wanting to fight with Jarrod. He quickly explained what had taken place omitting the part about her losing someone she loved dearly, as he assumed she must have already told Jarrod. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"I'm sorry, Heath." Jarrod sighed and relaxed. "I didn't mean to snap like that. I think this mess with the Kyles has me more on edge than I'd like to admit at times. I'll go see what's up." Jarrod then walked briskly towards the doors intending to find Melissa.

Jarrod found her at the coral fence. "Is something wrong in San Francisco?" he asked.

Marissa gazed at the mountains off in the far distance for a few more minutes before answering. "Somehow, they found out about the trouble you're all having. They don't like the fact that I could be caught in the middle of it."

Jarrod leaned against the fence and rested his arms on the top of the fence. He could relate to the concerns her aunt and uncle had. He and his mother had already tried to talk her into going to San Francisco a number of times. The only reply they'd ever received was, basically, Marissa would find work elsewhere in Stockton if the Barkleys no longer wished to employ her, but she wasn't leaving town. He had to admire her determination; still, he thought he'd try one more time to get her to go to her aunt and uncle's. "As you know, I have an office in San Francisco." Jarrod turned his head and looked at Marissa. He wasn't surprised to see Marissa stiffen slightly. Nor was he surprised by the words that came out of her mouth.

"I'm not leaving, Jarrod. I'm not a Barkley, so maybe my place isn't on this ranch." Marissa climbed off the fence, with Jarrod making sure he was there to catch her if she missed stepping where she should. "It's like I told Heath the other day, my place is still in Stockton and I won't be leaving it out of fear." She hoped it would be the end of "that discussion". However, that did not turn out to be the case as the very next day she found herself blowing up at Jarrod. They had once again walked away from the corral and taken refuge from the blazing sun under one of the Weeping Willow trees, and were still going the rounds when it came to the safest place for Marissa to be.

"Stop it, Jarrod!" While she was grateful Jarrod cared enough to want to protect her, Marissa had had it. "I'm not a child! As I told your brother, Nick," she said as she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Nick lying in bed still recovering from the bullet wound, demanding to know if she was old enough to be out on her own, "I might be a shrimp in size; still, I'm older than eighteen and younger than fifty! Which means," she dug her feet even farther into the ground than they were, "I might change the house I live…only I'm not changing towns!"

Jarrod couldn't help it; he started laughing. Every day she was proving to be just as stubborn as him, or any member of his family. He wasn't surprised when Marissa folded her arms and demanded to know what was so funny.

"You!" He tapped her nose, as he looked down at her which was another thing that had him laughing. At six feet, he never thought he be looking at anyone just over a foot shorter than he was. "You're as stubborn as my family and I are!" Again, he wasn't shocked when she rolled her eyes at him and turned to go back in the house in order to keep her promise to help Silas in the kitchen before supper. He just prayed he was doing right in not fighting her some more when it came to getting her leave Stockton; at least for awhile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Heath stood under a tree looking at Marissa, who was sitting on a small boulder that sat a few feet from him, gazing at the sparkling blue water of the pond in front of them. It was the last place he'd expected to find himself when he'd woke up that morning. No, he'd had every intention of working alongside Nick or at least McCall. That is, until Jarrod approached him and changed his plans.

_"You kiddin' me?" Heath, who stood in the study in front of Jarrod's desk, stared at his oldest brother not believing what he'd just heard. "You want me to do what? She's __**your **__girl."_

_ Jarrod sighed in frustration, as he turned up the palms of his hands. He couldn't blame Heath for his reaction. He knew he would react the exact same way if the tables were turned. "I wish I was, but no, I'm not kidding. Marissa loves that area the pond is in. I told her if I could get away today, I'd take her. I also told her," Jarrod said as he turned and looked out the window; he could see Marissa visiting Reverend Stacy and his wife. The Stacy's were becoming good friends with the young woman, "if I couldn't, I would find someone to take her." Jarrod leaned back in his chair and looked at Heath. "Heath, I wouldn't ask you if there was there was any way I could get away, only I can't. I don't want her going on her own and I don't want just anyone going with her, though I do want Tyler to go with you for extra protection." He quickly added not wanting to offend Heath. "Until this mess with the Kyle's is over, a body guard is necessary." He then went on to confess what Fred had told him while he was in town. "The way Alan acted the last time he came to town and heard the name Barkley, I just know he and, or, his father are behind this; I just can't prove it." That had done it; Heath had agreed to his brother's request._

Only when Marissa turned to face him, was Heath brought out of his thoughts. However, when she spoke, he was completely floored by the words she said. "What have I done to get you mad at me?"

Mad at her? What on earth was she talking about? Heath moved away from the tree and walked toward the pond, stopping a few feet from the sparkling blue water and the boulder on which Marissa rested. "What makes ya think I'm upset with you?" He asked, as he turned his gaze away from the water and back to her with a puzzled look in his face.

Before answering him, Marissa ran the past two weeks over in her mind. She saw Heath wasting no time eating breakfast, disappearing the moment she entered the same room as him and he'd gone to calling her Miss Adams. The last item alone made her feel like an old maid. "I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Maybe, just maybe, it's because you've been avoiding me like the plague or addressing me in a 'proper' manner, as you would a total stranger."

Heath shifted his weight about and looked back at the water. He'd known this trouble with the Kyles had been weighing heavily on his mind, though he thought he'd been handling it rather well. Now, as Heath thought on it, he could see how he had done exactly what Marissa was claiming…sending her one very unintentional message. "I'm not upset with you." Heath again turned to face her. "I've just had a lot on my mind. How about we start again and, I promise, no more calling you Miss Adams." He gave her a lopsided grin as he answered her.

Marissa smiled back at him. The last thing she'd wanted was to be at odd with Jarrod's own brother. After all, if things continued to progress in the direction they were going, she and Heath just might be related someday.

** ~oOo~**

The wind was beginning to blow hard and a few storm clouds were rolling across the sky as Jarrod rode through the gate. It had been a busy morning and even busier afternoon. It might not have been so bad if it only been the paperwork in his study that he'd had to deal with, but that wasn't the case. After taking care of all the paperwork, he'd had to go into town, visit various establishments and then spent a solid hour talking to Fred. If the evidence he had gathered hadn't given a clear open and shut case for his current client, Jarrod would have seriously thought about pushing the gentleman to let him just to fight to get whatever sentence the judge wanted to hand out reduced.

As he drew closer to the house, he could see his mother and Nick through the living room window having what appeared to be a very serious discussion. It made it so that Jarrod sighed and his senses went on high alert. Were things ever going to slow down?

**~oOo~**

"What do you mean they're not back?" Jarrod asked once he entered the Barkley home and found out that his blonde haired brother, Marissa and the Barkley's ranch hand had not returned from their ride. Jarrod immediately felt uneasy. Heath, Marissa and Tyler should be home by now. After all, they'd left around lunchtime and it was now close to four o'clock. While he was still getting to know Marissa, Jarrod knew Heath well enough to know his brother would have brought the family's new friend back by now.

Nick growled as he looked around to see if he could see riders approaching. "I don't like it. I th…" his sentence was cut short as his mother took a couple step forward and looked past him.

Nick and Jarrod whirled around. Their hearts skipped a beat. Through the window, they could see Tyler was learning forward in his saddle and riding his horse hard. Worse yet, he was alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When Heath opened his eyes, it took moment to get them to focus. He soon realized a few things. One, he was sitting on a floor with his arms pulled back and secured to a wooden beam; two, Marissa was on the other side of the pole and secured in the same manner, and three, they had to be in a basement of some building. He could see one window that sat off to his left and high up on the wall; there was light was coming through the window.

Marissa, who had been blindfolded until the men secured her to the post, but never been unconscious, felt Heath stir and, for what felt like the hundredth time, said his name. "Heath, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Heath struggled to free his hands, as he recalled what had happened.

_"Guess we should head back." Marissa's eyes were filled with a look that screamed she wished she could stand by the pond just a few moments longer. "By the time we get back Silas will be expecting my help in the kitchen. After all, I asked Jarrod to tell Silas I would help him." As much as she liked Silas, Marissa was praying Jarrod was right. He'd said that the school board would soon start taking applications for the teaching position that would need to be filled once the current teacher left.__"Yeah, Nick is probably hollering 'bout 'all the time I'm taking, and Jarrod will be…" Heath began to reply only to hear Tyler, one of their stable hands, who was standing approximately a hundred feet away, yell "Heath, look..." before suddenly a shot rang out.__Heath, who had whirled around, saw two things; Tyler lying upon the ground and two men wearing hoods not five feet in front of Marissa and him. He would have made a move one way or the other, but both men had their guns pointed at them. __One was tall and thin, the other a tad bit shorter and on the heavier side. He had the oddest feeling he should know both men, but there was no way to know who they were. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Marissa standing straight and wearing an expressionless face. He could only imagine what she must be thinking. __The men stepped to the side and motioned for Heath and Marissa to start walking. "We only need him." The heavier of the two men spoke in a rather gruff voice; one that Heath was sure was the stranger's way of disguising his voice. "Why not let the little lady go? She can't identify us."__Heath, who had been more observant than he thought when it came to Marissa, was shocked to see the slightest change in her eyes. He held his breath as it dawned on him that there was a high chance she did know the men, and they were just unaware of it. __"Doesn't matter, she's with him; she's coming too." The thinner's man's voice was being disguised; Heath was convinced of that due to the odd sound when the man spoke. That convinced Heath even more he should know him.__"What about him?" the heavier set man motioned toward Tyler. "Shouldn't we make sure he's dead?"__"I shoot to kill; he's dead. Now, let's move!"__Heath didn't' know if the fact that he'd seen Tyler move his hand just a little meant the lad was just wounded, or it was simply the last act the young ranch hand would make, but he wasn't about to point it out to the two men leading him and Marissa away from the pond. _Marissa, who realized the men who had taken them had secured Heath's hand near her skirt pocket, had to smile. While the men had knocked Heath out and taken his weapon, they'd never checked her pockets. If they had, they would have known about her small pistol and the pocket knife she carried. "Heath," she said as she took her fingers, and pushed the pocket knife up the best she could. "Can you reach get your fingers into my pocket at all?" She asked doing what she could to move, even if it was only an inch or two.

Heath's eyebrows turned down slightly and he stopped struggling to get free. He grimaced as he strained to move his left hand, which was the one closet to her pocket. It wasn't exactly easy, but he soon had the knife out. In between him holding the knife and Marissa pulling on the blade to get it into an upright position, Heath was soon cutting away at the ropes.

"I wish I knew who those men are, especially that thinner one." Heath said as he began making headway on the rope that held them both bound to the beam and then confessed he felt strongly he should know the thinner one was at least.

Marissa proved the hunch he'd had when he'd seen her stiffen earlier when she said, "They're the two that were with Emmet Kyle when Jarrod was attacked. Well, the thinner was at least. I'm not a hundred percent sure about the other."

"How do you know that?" Heath asked when he remembered her telling him and his family how dark it had been and how quickly the men had left. He couldn't see how she would recognize them now.

"His pocket watch; the one he's wearing," Marissa answered. "While there was little light the night I stepped in and saved Jarrod, it still lit up that fancy watch piece. He's also got the right build, so I doubt it's a matter of property changing hands."

The thinner man had been with Emmett? Heath stiffened as he began to wonder if the man under the hood was really Alan Kyle. However, his eyebrows turned downwards as he wondered if the man, no matter who he was, had recognized Marissa and just wasn't admitting it. He said as much too. However, Marissa shook her head and disagreed, as she reminded him she'd told him about the wind and having to cover the majority of her face. "I didn't actually dismount my horse until after they had left."

By the time she finished talking Heath had the rope off their hands. Moments later they each had the ropes that had secured their ankles off, and were standing up and looking around. The room held more than a few boxes and crates.

"If we can stack some of the crates just right," Heath said as he began moving the boxes around, "we can get up there near the window and see where we're at."

Marissa wasn't about to argue and she quickly joined him in doing just that. After all, she wanted Heath back with his family and her back near Jarrod. It wasn't long before Heath was standing on top of the boxes and looking through the window.


	16. Enemies and a Realizaton

Chapter Sixteen

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Alan, who was once again lying on the floor of his father's home, snapped as he rubbed the blood for his lip. His father had doubled up his fist and sent it flying across his son's face as 'he'd went and done it again'. "I have never laid a hand on, nor have I hired anyone to do anything!" He hissed as he stood up and glared at his father. Of course, his father saw right through him and said as much.

"Don't give me that!" Jake snapped back as he stormed around the living room kicking anything from the bottom of the worn out couch to the crooked leg of the chair that sat in the far left hand corner of the room. "I know you did!" He waved his arms around in circles; acting more like a mad man than anything. "The law was out here this morning demanding to know where I and you have been lately! I covered for you; however," Jake said as he stopped pacing the floor still steaming. "I told you to back off for awhile!" He spat the words out harder than he'd ever had; it actually scared Alan.

"I told you!" Alan threw his own hands up and lied again. There was no way he was going to tell his father just how deep into the mess he really was. "I didn't have anything to do with Heath Barkley's disappearance!" He then stormed out of the house doing his best to calm down and think clearly…which wasn't easy as all he could think about was the Barkleys and his desire for revenge. Jarrod had survived in spite of the seriousness of his wounds, as had Nick. Alan headed for the barn. While he knew his father had a point about the law, he decided right then and there to make sure at least one Barkley's luck ran out before anything else happened.

** ~oOo~ **

Thirty year old, Henry Brighton sat at the table that sat in the small kitchen of his parents old home. The cupboards, once full of food, barely held enough to keep a man alive, and most of the cupboard doors were missing. Still, the stove was in decent enough shape, as were the beds that the "mansion" held. It was actually simple three bedroom home with a root cellar in which to store various items. It was there that he was holding Heath and Marissa until Alan returned. The home had actually been deserted for a number of years now, and Henry, who had left a number of years ago, had returned and made it his hideout.

Henry leaned back as he began arguing with himself. A part of him told him he'd taken Emmett and Alan Kyle's money and that, as long as Alan continued to go after the Barkley's he, Henry, had an obligation to help him. Another part told him he was crazy. As far as he knew, no one was aware he had returned, or that Alan had actually talked him into pulling Mr. Jones into making the attempt on the dark haired rancher's life. The latter part said that by the time Alan made it back from making his necessary appearance at his father's home, Henry could be well on his way back to Carson City, Nevada. Still, he sat where he was and did not move.

Due to the fact that Henry was so engulfed in his thoughts, he never once thought to check on his prisoners down in the root cellar...never took time to remember his father's stories about tunnels and secret passages. Then again, since he'd left home when he was fifteen, and never having given his father anything but grief, Henry had no idea just how fascinated his father had been with those two things...tunnels and secret passages that is.

** ~oOo~**

Nick let out a few choice words as a gust of wind almost succeeded in ripping his hat right off his head. He hoped the wind would not continue to pick up. He did not want the tracks he, Jarrod and the men traveling with him had finally found and were now following to be obliterated. After making sure his hat was back in place, Nick looked over at Jarrod, who had stopped Jingo and looked as if he were deep in thought. Thinking his older brother must be thinking on Heath and the Marissa, Nick did what he could to get it though Jarrod's head this wasn't his fault. "When it comes to the Kyles, Jarrod, you did more than most people were willing to do." He heard more than one murmur of agreement from the men with them. "And, this isn't your fault either. We'll find them." 'Alive, I hope' was a thought he kept to himself.

Jarrod shocked him when he spoke up and proved that, while he might have had those things on his mind which he did, he had been putting other pieces to the puzzle…and coming up with an educated guess. "Don't you realize where we're heading?" He turned and looked at Nick, his eyelids raised just slightly.

Nick sat back in his saddle and looked around, as did the others. It took a few moments, when the same thought that had entered his brother's mind came to his, Nick stiffened. "The old Brighton home is out this way!"

Jarrod nodded as the one thing that had bothered him the night of his attack pushed its way to the front of his mind. "Henry Brighton is on the heavy side; he walks with a limp," Jarrod said as he remember that one of them men who had injured him that night outside Lodi limped and was glaring at him the whole time, "he ran around with Korby and Alan while he lived here, and he downright hates our family."

"And he's the biggest bigot there is when it comes to a person who is fathered out of wedlock." Nick added, again he heard murmurs of agreement. "Let's hightail it to the Brighton home and free Heath and that gal of yours." Nick said, sure now that's exactly where his blond haired brother and Marissa were. No one argued as they pushed their horses forward, hoping against hope that Jarrod was right.


	17. WHere are they?

Chapter Seventeen

Heath and Marissa stood in the tunnel not believing their luck. After realizing that they were out in the middle of nowhere, something Marissa had been unaware of as the men had covered her eyes when transporting them to the house, they had begun to look around. Originally the idea had been simply to find a place to hide, making it look as if they'd escaped. When one of the men came to check on them, Heath would surprise the man and, hopefully, overpower him. Then, quite by accident, Heath had found the hidden tunnel when he and Marissa went to hide behind some barrels of Kerosene. What had surprised them even more was the fact that there were torches lying on a small table that sat at the front of the tunnel, though they weren't about to complain about finding the items there either.

"Where do you think this leads to?" Marissa asked as they hurried down the tunnel and around a bend. She was still reeling from the shock of finding the tunnel in the first place.

Heath didn't know, but he hoped that wherever it led was far away enough from their captors to make it possible to get Marissa to Jarrod and the sheriff. After all, Fred needed to know one of the men who took him and Marissa had been with Emmett when the attempt was made on Jarrod's life. "Guess we'll find out once we find the end." Heath answered, as he saw extremely faint light roughly a hundred yards in front of them.

As they drew closer to the light, Marissa let out a scream and covered her mouth. Heath didn't have to ask what had frightened her; he could see for himself. A skeleton lay against the side of the tunnel. Due to the pants, shirt and boots, whoever it was had been a man. What was even more shocking was the man wore a confederate soldier's uniform. So intent on looking at the skeleton, and wondering what the man had been doing in California, Heath and Marissa almost missed something else…a small portion of the path they were on was missing. There was a hole across from the corpse. If one was careful, they could pass by it safely; if not, they too would find their grave in the tunnel.

Carefully, Heath helped Marissa pass between the hole and the skeleton. Afterwards, they climbed steps made out of rock and continued down the tunnel towards the light that was growing brighter, praying like mad it would lead them to an opening, one that did not lead them back to their captors.

~oOo~

Alan, who had ridden to the Brighton home using a back road, now stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the root cellar. Henry was right behind him. He could hardly contain the excitement he felt as he started down the steps. At last a Barkley would pay Korby being hung and, as he thought on it, for Emmett being killed too. The joy quickly evaporated, though as he stepped onto the cellar floor and looked at the pole where he'd tied their prisoners. He whirled around and looked at one very surprised partner.

"Where are they?" He hissed, dragging out his words as he did so and glaring at his very surprised partner.

"Don't ask me! I didn't let them out!" Henry started searching the room, turning boxes over and yelling until Alan stopped him with his own yelling.

"YOU HAD TO HAVE LET THEM GO! THERE'S NO WAY OUT OF THAT CELLAR!" Alan waved his arm through the air as he yelled. He was furious at finding their prisoner's gone and wouldn't believe Henry had nothing to do with it.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Henry started yelling just as loud, if not louder than Alan. He didn't care to be blamed for something he didn't do. It was bad enough when he had to take the consequences of what he did do. "I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY GOT AWAY!" He picked up another box up and threw it off to his right. "I WAS IN THE LIVING ROOM THE WHOLE TIME! I DON'T KNOW HOW MR. BARKLEY'S BACKWOODS COLT AND THAT GAL GOT AWAY! ANYWAY," he said trying to find something, anything to defuse Alan's temper, "WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT? WE HAD OUR FACES COVERED, AND YOU HAD YOUR VOICE DISGUISED! THEY DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE! AND DON'T TELL ME JARROD BARKLEY CAN TELL ANYTHING! HE NEVER SAW YOU OR ME. FOR THAT MATTER, THE ONLY VOICE HE EVER HEARD WAS EMMET'S!"

Alan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Henry expected him not to worry? The law was already hounding him and his father. It would only get worse if Heath Barkley and that friend of the Barkley family got home. He was sure of that, as Heath and this Marissa gal would be able to tell the law where they'd been kept. It was a fact that he was more than willing to point out to Henry. Now it was Henry that started getting worried; he began looking around the room again. It only served to get on Alan's nerves again. "What do you expect to find?" He asked as Henry was continued his futile search.

"Something, anything," Henry barked as he threw up his hands, "that will explain how those two got away from me! That door," he said as he pointed to the trapdoor covering the opening to the root cellar, "was closed at all times! I would have heard it had heard it just for the mere fact that they'd have had to bust it open with me putting those bricks on the trap door!" He folded his arm daring Alan to argue.

In all honesty, it was that fact that was driving Alan up a wall. The trapdoor had had bricks on top of it. How could Heath have opened the door without Henry knowing about it? Frustrated and having no answers, "You either let them out or you fell asleep! You had to have done one of those two things."

Henry went to argue only he didn't, as he'd taken a few steps to his left and had the now opened door in the wall catch his eye.


	18. Henry's Demise and No, you don't

Chapter Eighteen

"I can't believe he actually put one in!" Henry muttered as he and Alan started down the tunnel that Heath and Marissa had used to escape. After going back into the main part of the house and getting a couple of kerosene lamps they had headed for the hidden tunnels. His father had always been full of hot air and unfulfilled dreams; he'd never actually done anything he'd said he'd done. Henry felt as if he hit a stone wall as he could hear his mother saying _'Don't judge your father so harshly, Henry. He'd been to many places and seen many things'._ He might have thought on it more only Alan had caught sight of the skeleton wearing the confederate uniform. Having been taught to hate the south, Alan turned on his partner.

"WHO is that and WHAT is he doing here?" The hate in Alan's eyes spilled out as he began telling himself that Henry knew a whole lot more about the tunnel and his late father's activities.

"Don't ask me!" Henry shouted, feeling more than a bit spooked at the sight of the corpse, more evidence that his mother, who had died in eighteen hundred seventy-one, had not been making things up the last time he'd seen her.

The confederate soldier's corpse caused Alan to become momentarily distracted and he hissed at his friend again. "Tell me," he said as he drug out the two words, "WHO HE IS, OR I"LL HELP YOU JOIN HIM!"

Henry grew angry and tired. Angry at the fact that Alan could not see he was telling the truth, and tired of being threatened every time Alan didn't hear what he wanted to. "WHY YOU…" Henry, who had his eyes on Alan and the corpse, rushed the man who had become more of an annoyance than anything. He didn't care about the lamp the man held. Because of his over focus on Alan, Henry saw the hole too late and, before he could do a thing, he found himself slipping and falling. His screams filled the tunnel.

"HENRY!" Alan, who didn't know why he hadn't seen the hole or fallen in himself, knelt down and held the lantern up in the air. The sight that met his eyes made him sick, and he scrambled to his feet and started running. All he wanted was out of the tunnel, and then he'd worry about Heath and the girl.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Heath and Marissa, who had made their way to the end of the tunnel, had been surprised, but relieved, to find themselves in the back of the Brighton's barn. Since they were running for their lives, Heath couldn't see wrong in borrowing two of the horses inside, especially since he would be heading straight for the sheriff's office and then sending for Jarrod. No time was wasted as they mounted both horses bareback, something Marissa assured him she'd done on more than one occasion, and then tore out the of barn. Both Heath and Marissa were praying and hoping to make good their escape.

Of course, after exiting the barn, they saw Alan's horse and felt their hearts stop. Of course, they did not stop the fine horses they'd just borrowed. If they had known their captors were in the tunnel, and that fact was going to give them the minutes they needed to make good their escapes, they would not have been so worried. As it was, they raced the horses down the path that led away from the old home at record speed, thus escaping their captors.

** ~oOo~  
**  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BROHTER IS…OR THAT YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Nick, who had ridden up to the Brighton home with Jarrod and the other searchers, had surprised Alan Kyle as he came out of the Brighton's barn muttering about bad partners and stolen horses. "WE FOLLOWED THEIR TRACKS, AND THEY LED HERE!" Nick had Alan by the collar and had his back up to the side of the wall.

A portion of Alan wanted to yell for the law to go after 'that horse thief', only he knew that would only give the men in the yard more evidence than the tracks. "I just got here!" He lied and added, "Why not go inside and find Henry? He's back in town and hates that brother of yours just as much as me." He pulled away from Nick and started to walk away only to find Fred stopping him.

Just by the way Alan was fidgeting and looking around told the lawman Alan knew more than he was saying only problem was…they couldn't prove it. Still Fred wasn't about to let him simply go. "Just stay right there," Fred ordered and then spoke to Nick and Jarrod, though he kept his eyes on a man he greatly despised. "Nick, you and Jarrod can go inside and look around."

Alan felt fear grip his entire being as Nick glared at him and turned away. Alan might not have been so afraid, but at that very moment he remembered one major fact; Henry and he had been so intent on catching Heath and 'that girl' that they'd never shut the brick door Henry's father had installed. It would only be a matter of time before these men also discovered the tunnel, followed it and then, like he, find themselves it the barn. Before anyone could say the smallest of words, Alan had turned and ran back into the barn.

"HEY!" Nick bellowed, turned around and ran at top speed towards the barn. There was no way on this earth that Nick intended to let 'that despicable man' get away, especially since this latest action screamed he was just as guilty of committing a crime as his brothers had been. Soon he was inside the barn and watching Alan attempting to mount the only remaining horse in the barn.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Nick bellowed at Alan, who was half way up the animal. Alan did not have time to react before he felt Nick's hands back on his shirt collar.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Marissa and Victoria sat on the sofa in the living room while Jarrod and Heath both sat in the available chairs. Nick stood near the fireplace, not even trying to hide his disgust as he spoke; he bit his words off as he did so, "They should have done more than that! It's better than the man deserves!" Jarrod had just told the family and Marissa that Alan Kyle pled guilty. He said the judge had sentenced him to prison for twenty years. The only consolation Nick had was the man was out of their hair and his partner was dead. Of course, that last part they would never have known, but Alan had blurted it out in anger. To verify what he'd said Jarrod and Nick had went into the house, found the tunnel and saw the scene for themselves. Since there had been a *union fort near Stockton during the Civil War, all anyone could come up with was that Henry's father had been helping the south somehow. Though, it didn't explain the hole or the skeleton. With no way to get answers, they'd shut the tunnel door and sealed it, along with sealing the other end of the tunnel that was in the barn.

Jarrod shook his head and sighed. "Nick, we can only charge Alan with attempted murder and kidnapping and, when it comes to the first charge," he said smiling at Marissa, "we could only do that because she can identify him as one of my attackers. Quite frankly, I think he only pled guilty because he knew full well no attorney would fight for him in court."

Nick knew that; still, he scowled. As far as he was concerned the man needed to join his brothers. He turned and looked back into the empty fireplace.

"Now," Jarrod said as he smiled over at Marissa, "I think we best put this mess behind us and get on with our lives."

"You don't think Jake will try anything?" Victoria asked knowing that, while she could do without men like Jake Kyle, he could not be happy with the fact that his only living son was going to be doing a long stretch in the state prison.

Jarrod didn't answer at first. Then, as he rubbed his chin slightly, he shrugged his shoulders. "I can't honestly say, only any support he had in the past is gone. I would think he would just give up on the idea of having one of us pay for any "wrongs" he thinks we've committed."

"I hope he does." Marissa spoke up. She thought about how she'd felt as she'd let Heath lead her through the tunnel. If, for any reason, she'd been alone Marissa knew it would have been a lot more nerve wracking than it was. On top of that, as she looked from Jarrod to Heath to Nick and then back to Jarrod, she realized how sick she'd feel if anything happened to any of them.

Victoria stood up and pulled herself to her full height. She, for one, was glad that Alan was behind bars and that Jake had no more sons to help him in any undertakings. However, before she got a chance to say a word a knock came on the door. Since she was already standing, Victoria went to answer it.

"Fred!" Victoria smiled from ear to ear and welcomed the lawman into the house, hoping like mad he wasn't going to say that Alan had escaped from the jail or had other bad news.

"Is everything okay?" Jarrod, who had risen to his feet, asked. Like his mother, he feared the lawman's presence meant the nightmare they hoped had ended was still ongoing.

"Yes and no." Fred answered as he walked into the living room wishing he could simply answer in the affirmative. He was more than ready to deal with someone, or something, else. "Alan Kyle is dead." Gasps came out of each and every Barkley, plus Marissa.

"When did this happen?" Nick asked, as he stepped away from the fireplace. Not that it upset him to hear Jake Kyle was down to no sons, it didn't. However, he had the thought come to him that maybe their friend was at the house to tell them that the man's death was being laid at their feet.

"This morning," Fred began telling how the man had been found hanging in his cell.

While Fred explained more about the apparent suicide, Marissa, who had always become sick to her stomach at the thought of anyone taking their own life, found herself forcing herself to think of other things. She had to in order to keep herself from feeling sick. It worked; however, it kept her from really paying attention to anything else. That being the case, it wasn't until Fred said her name that Marissa forced herself out of her thoughts.

"What about me?" She turned a bright pink as she looked directly at Fred; she was that embarrassed at being caught with her mind elsewhere. She chastised herself and quietly promised she'd be better when it came to paying attention to the lawman as he spoke…or anyone else for that matter.

"I'm sorry," Fred said unaware that Marissa had missed most of the conversation, "only it's true. If all of you had been in my office this morning, you'd know I am speaking the truth. As far as the law is concerned, Alan Kyle died by his own hand. Unfortunately, Jake Kyle does not see it that way. As far as he's concerned, all of you, plus Marissa-due to her talk with the prosecutor- are to be held responsible. No," he said as he looked at Nick as the rancher looked as if he was going to ask if the man had actually said that, "however, from the look in Jake Kyle's eyes when I told him the news, he means to do something about it even if he denies it." The lawman didn't like saying that only he couldn't help but think it was the case. No one had the kind of hate he'd seen in Jake's eyes if they didn't have such intentions. "I just wish there was something I could do to find out for sure if he means to follow through on what I saw today."

Jarrod couldn't help it; he wrapped his arm around Marissa and pulled her a bit closer. There was no way he was going to let anyone touch her. No one blamed him; they felt the same way. However, the Barkleys might have grown more concerned if they'd taken the time to see the look that had come into Heath's eyes as he looked from Marissa to Jarrod and then to the sheriff.

~oOo~ **  
**  
*I only know this because another lady over at the Big Valley site has been doing research into the Civil War and mentioned there was a fort near Stockton while we were chatting.


	20. Necessary Deception

Chapter Twenty

Jake Kyle sat on the porch of his home looking out over the land he'd lived on since he first married his late wife, Teresa. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the early days; however, those smiles turned to a frown when he remembered the day she'd died and all the days afterward. He told himself he'd done his best to raise his sons right and 'wondered' how it all went so wrong. Of course, he couldn't tell himself the truth, or stop wondering…in order to admit that he'd have to accept responsibility. Responsibility was something he'd always avoided. When he saw a rider coming down the road, Jake sat straight up, especially since he didn't recognize the man in the saddle.

As the stranger drew closer, Jake could see the man's hair might as well been sprinkled with salt and pepper. His hat's brim sagged a bit and had a small hole on one side; the thing had definitely seen better days. The gentleman's clothes were old and faded, and the gloves on his hands looked like they needed to be replaced. "Can I help ya?" Jake asked as he stood up, and the rider stopped.

"Reckon that depends on how ya feel 'bout southerners." The man answered in a thick southern accent. "I'm lookin' fer a place to spend the night. Willin' to pay fer ma room and board for a few days; maybe up ta a week," the man said as he pulled a small wad of bills out from a pocket that made Jake wonder why the old man had not lost it.

While Jake hated Southerners, he loved their money, especially since he'd need a bit of extra cash to hire some guns. "Come up here and rest a spell. We can talk about it." He sat back down while the old man dismounted his horse and then tied it to the porch. Once he sat down, he started talking.

"Ah don't supposed ya kin tell me where ta find the Barkley ranch?"

At sound of the Barkley's name, it was all Jake could do not to explode. If it weren't for the need of money, he'd have kicked the old man off his land. As it was, he forced a smile onto his face. "I could do that, but may I ask why you're looking for it?"

Jake was expecting to hear anything but what he did. When the old man answered, Jake's jaw fell to the porch floor. "Iff'n it's any of yer business, I have a score to settle with them." The old man grew quiet and then added softly, "Though, I admit, I'm havin' second thoughts. After all, it's bin so many years. Don't know that it would really worth it after all this here time."

Jake couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't going to have to go looking for help after all! "Maybe I can make it worth your while." Jake leaned forward. "You can stay here and you won't have to pay me a dime."

The old man's eyes widened in surprise and then he asked, "What? Ya have a bone ta pick with those varmints too?"

"You bet I do!" Jake exploded and pounded his fist down on the arm of the chair. "That bastard brother of theirs sent my Korby to the gallows!" He wasn't about to admit the truth to the old man. If he did that, he was sure the old man would turn on him.

"Why haven't you done something about it?" The old man stretched his legs and asked if Jake had a smoke on him.

"I wanted to! Me and my other boys sat down and made plans, but they got impatient and tried things behind my back!" Jake was yelling by this time. It didn't faze the old man in the least.

"They killed 'em?" The old man asked as he began smoking the cigarette Jake had gladly given him.

"Might as well have," Jake snapped and then leaved forward. "What do you say? Let's help each other." The fact that Jake was thrilled at the thought that at last the Barkley family would pay for 'all his troubles' was evident in the eager look that was in his eyes and the way he kept rubbing his hands together.

The old man stood up and walked to the edge of the porch. "Are you sayin' ya want me ta kill all of the Barkleys in exchange fer free room and board?"

Jake started grinning from ear to ear. "Well, that would be a bonus, though I'd settle for jist one!" His grin turned to a downright hateful glare. "I want my sons deaths avenged; you have your own bone to pick with them, so let's join forces and get what we both want. What do you say?"

While Jake expected a verbal answer, he got the shock of his life as he saw Fred Madden step out into the open; Mr. Kyle had not seen him because he, the lawman, had been standing around the corner of the house. "WHAT is goin' on?" Jake's eyes went wide and he took a few steps backwards, his heart started beating eighty miles an hour as he realized the sheriff must have heard everything.

"I'd stop right there." Fred's new Gregory Breckinridge made Jake jump three feet in the air as he rode up to house; he'd been hidden behind some trees that stood in a clump roughly one hundred feet from the Kyle home.

"Why don't you tell him?" Fred turned and looked at Jake's visitor.

Jake watched stunned as the "old man" took off his gloves, beat up hat and removed what turned out to be a wig. By the time the items lay on the ground Jake was in shock, though he did manage to explode. "HEATH BARKLEY!"

Heath, who did not even attempt to sound civil, snapped. "What's goin' on? Let's say the Kyle family has done enough and the main source had to be stopped."

Jake swore and bolted up the front steps and into the house. Before Fred, Heath and Gregory had time to move a couple of feet, Jake was breaking the glass in one of his windows. That action had Heath and the two lawmen diving for cover; thank goodness there were a couple of barrels and a wagon nearby. A good dozen shots were fired from both sides for the first few minutes and then it stopped.

Heath started to move and Fred grabbed his arm. "It could be a trap."

Heath might have stayed where he was, only he felt strongly that Fred was wrong. He moved quickly up the steps and kicked in the door, nothing happened. He didn't have to take but one step inside the filthy abode to see Jake sprawled out on the floor…dead.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The stars were just coming out and nice gentle breeze was blowing through the air. Over all it was a beautiful night and, with the threat of the Kyle family out of their lives, all the Barkleys should have been relaxing and settling back into their daily routines, only that wasn't the case.

Jarrod was sitting on bale of hay while Marissa was sitting on another. He was wheeling in shock over the announcement she'd just made.

"I had to have done something!" Jarrod leaned forward a bit. "This whole time you flat out refused to leave Stockton; you stuck by and helped us more than was ever expected and now, just like that, you are leaving? I want to know why."

Marissa's only answer was to close her eyes and take a deep breath. While he waited for her to say, or do, something, Jarrod thought on the interrupted celebration that had been taking place in the house before Marissa had bolted out the door.

_"It's over!" Jarrod stood in the living room looking over his family and raised his drink in the air. "It's finally over!"  
_  
_"'Bout time too!" Nick grinned from ear to ear as he raised his own glass, "Now, we can get back to living our lives without watching and waiting for the next attack the Kyles might make!" It was a statement his family was more than happy to agree with and began to do so, only to watch in shock as Marissa turned and ran out of the room…and out of the house._

Jarrod quit thinking about the celebration, as he watched Marissa stand up. When she started walking over to the corral, he joined her. Only when she rested her arms upon the top of the fence did she speak. She spoke of the time when she was cleaning the barn and how Heath had offered to listen. "I never talked to him, thought about it a number of times, thought about talking you, but I never did."

Jarrod went from wondering what he'd done to remembering how he felt she was hiding something the day she sat in his room talking to him while he recovered. Now, instead of frustration showing in his eyes, there was sympathy and compassion. He laid his hand upon her shoulder and asked quietly. "Why did the words I and Nick say that day in the house have such an effect upon you?" He asked.

Marissa felt tears begin to swell up inside her and she raised both her hands to her mouth. Only after she'd taken another deep breath did she begin to explain. "I had another "brother"," she turned to face Jarrod, "one that I have never mentioned before."

Jarrod was shocked. With all the conversations they'd had since she'd saved him, he'd thought of a few things she might be hiding from him, but another sibling had never been on the list. He said nothing though, as he waited for her to continue. He didn't have to wait long.

"Actually, he wasn't really my brother." She went on to explain how the young man was simply at her parents' home so much that everyone in her family considered him to be another child of the family. His name was George." She gave a soft, half hearted chuckle as she admitted, "I stopped thinking of him as brother shortly after I hit fourteen."

Jarrod couldn't help but grin. "Your first love, huh?"

"My only love until now," Marissa replied and sighed. "We were to be married after the war was over, if he survived." She shook her head and sighed. "He survived, came home with his wounds healed. We were celebrating just like your family is doing now. We even said, basically, the very same things only…" she stopped as she looked into Jarrod's eyes. "I told you my parents and one brother died. Have you never wondered how?"

Jarrod realized that the topic had indeed never been discussed. "What happened?"

She turned her face back towards the empty coral, as she let her shoulders slump forward. "We were celebrating the end of the war; George was home and we could get back to living. Only…" she lifted her hands over her face, as if trying to block the images she was seeing out of her mind. Jarrod kept his hand upon her shoulder and waited for her to continue.

"Some people never stop fighting, as you know." Marissa put down her hands. "One minute we were celebrating, the next thing I know a handful of rebels were in the house yelling, claiming the war wasn't over and they were moving into our house for shelter. When my father, brother and George tried to tell them different, those men shot them, along with my mother. To this day I don't know why they quit shooting and left. As it was, if it wasn't for the fact that George had pushed me behind the couch when the shooting started I would have been killed too. Jarrod," she stepped away from the fence, as she started visibly shaking, "My head said anyone connected to the Kyles is dead; my head said it but my heart…." She started crying, "As you and Nick were talking all I could see was myself cradling George in my arms; all I could hear was his dying declaration of love for me, his confession that he had intended to court me. What if…" she couldn't go on as the tears started flowing uncontrollably.

Jarrod wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could. While he kept one arm around her waist, he ran his free hand over the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair as he ran his hand down the back of her head. "There is no threat from anyone connected to the Kyles. That much I can promise you. And," he kissed the top of her head, "While I can't promise what lies ahead, I can say if you leave," He titled her head backwards, making it so she had to look up at him, "I'll die inside. I love you and need you." With that he lowered his head, covered her mouth and slid his tongue inside.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Jarrod's waist and ran them up his back, holding onto him for all she was worth. As she did so she could hear her late father say, as he had on many occasions while she was growing up, _"Girl, life is full of choices, good ones and bad. You just make sure you do your best to make good ones…and learn from your bad ones."_ As the kiss between Jarrod and herself deepened, Marissa knew of one choice that had just been carved into stone.


End file.
